Guardians Of Dragons
by Scarlet Moonbeam
Summary: That night when Cloudjumper took Valka, he unknowingly took someone else too. But he got away. The question is who raised him? What will happen when he meets people for the first time? Rate T for the violent parts and a little language. For now discontinued and chapters are being updated because I am taking this story in new direction.
1. Chapter 1: Wasn't The Only One

37

Me: My first HTTYD fanfiction! This will be about 20 to 30 chapters long. This chapter takes place in the flashback that Valka had in the second movie. I do not own How To Train Your Dragon Franchise. The is own by DreamWorks Animation and I don't make any money off this what so ever. Stupid lawyers…

(Author Points)

Action

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Dragon Talking"**

' **Dragon Speaking'**

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Chapter One: Wasn't The Only One

Back when the stormcutter dragon called Cloudjumper took the young viking named Valka from her home, she wasn't the only one he took.

SEVENTEEN YEARS AGO ON BERK…

The village was under a raid by the fearsome dragons, but not all the dragons were pillaging the village for food and killing vikings. One dragon named Cloudjumper was playing with a baby just after blowing a hole threw the wall to fly in. He was swinging his front claws in front of the baby's face in a gentle rhythm making the baby laugh. Just then a female viking bashed threw the door and saw them. She startled Cloudjumper and he turned around quickly, accidentally scratching the baby on the chin, making the baby cry. They stared at each other and the viking dropped her sword.

They just stared at each other in the eyes and they knew they couldn't kill one another. All moments have to be broken one way or another, even this one. A strong looking, big viking with a red beard throws an big ax right in between them. As Cloudjumper turns to evaluate the new threat, guess what, he unknowingly snags his tail on the crib. Cloudjumper becomes enraged at the new viking and tries to roast him alive. In the process, setting the whole house on fire. Cloudjumper knows he needs to get out of there, but he wants to protect the nice young viking. So he grabs her with his front leg's claws and takes off threw the hole.

Cloudjumper's tail drags the crib to the edge of the hole and pulls it over, sending the crib to the burning village below. Thankfully the baby's blanket snagged Cloudjumper's tail on the very edge saving the baby's life. As Cloudjumper flies away, the red bearded viking was yelling, "Valka! Hiccup! Nooooooooo!" The young female viking being held by her left shoulder and arm screams, "Stoick!" As they get farther and farther away from the village on Berk, Valka accepts that she will never see her husband and baby boy again. Suddenly, she hears laughter coming from behind her on Cloudjumper. She sees her baby wrapped in his blanket attached to Cloudjumper's tail!

She turns as best as she can in Cloudjumper's grip and tries to grab her one and only son, but the blanket was tearing at where it was connected to Cloudjumper. "Hiccup, come to mommy." Valka calls mostly to try to calm her own nerves. It was not meant to be. (No kidding. If it was meant to be than I would have no story. Sorry.) Baby Hiccup's blanket ripped just when Valka almost got him. "HICCUP!" Screamed Valka, getting Cloudjumper's attention. He sees the baby falling and tries to dive to catch him, but there was no room. All the dragons were all too close together! Valka watched as her son, her only son, fell on top of all the others dragons and then finally out of site.

WITH HICCUP…

Pull baby Hiccup fell on top of dragon and dragon and many more dragons. He was almost at the bottom of the dragon raid group, when he fell on a black dragon. What was left of the blanket, snagged the black dragons ears in such a way that the blanket and was in the blanket could not let go of the dragon. The black dragon shook it's head and even did barrel rolls trying to dislodge what ever was on it's head, but with no success. **'I need help getting this thing off my head! *sigh* Better go to my alpha female for help.'** Thought the black dragon. So the black dragon broke off from the pack of dragons to head home to his alpha female and mate.

There's something you need to know about dragons…

The black dragon landed on an island on the other side of the main dragon nest island and the whole way there he heard the thing on his head laugh and giggle right in his ears. **'What ever this thing is, it likes to fly.'** Thought the alpha male dragon. The dragon makes his way to a cave on the far side of the island and goes in. **"Hunny, I'm home!"** Called the dragon. A more slender, female version of the black dragon came out. **"Welcome home! How did my big brave Night Fury's day go?"** Asked the female dragon. Yup, both of these dragons are Night Furies, the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself.

They are sometimes very helpful to others, including other dragons…'

The female dragon looked over her mates head at the blanket that was giggling. **"Tarsas, what is that on your head?"** Asked the female dragon. Tarsas just shook his head. **"I honestly don't know, Zargus. Can you look?"** Asked Tarsas. Tarsas lays down on the ground. Zargus reaches over to his head and grabs with her mouth the blanket and the giggling sound. She gently lowers the blanket to the ground and uncovers the baby that laid inside. They saw a human baby boy and Zargus just had to pinch and lightly squeeze the boy's cheeks. **"He is so cute! Can we keep him?"** Asked Zargus to Tarsas.

But behind every great and powerful alpha…

 **"No hunny. We cannot keep him. One of the other dragons must have got him from the village we raided for the lazy dragon queen's dinner. I guess I will have to fly back and give him back."** Said Tarsas then he signed. Zargus gave him a pleading look and said, **"But we only had one egg come from our mating season this year. I would love to have more hatchlings and our one would have a little playmate."** _But Tarsas stayed firm and shook his head 'no'. She looked at Tarsas with the most loving face she could muster._ **"Tarsas, you know I love you and I always do as you say, my great alpha."** She starts. She sits right in front of him and turns her head to look at the baby. She continues, **"But when I say, we are keeping him, what I really mean is…"**

Is an even more powerful female alpha that will get her way.

 **"WE ARE KEEP HIM EVEN IF YOU SAY 'NO'! DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT?!"** Screamed Zargus with the most scary, furious face right in Tarsas's face. His face goes extremely pale for a black dragon. He immediately pushed his body as far into the cave floor and covered his ears with his claws. He let out a wimpish, **"No. You can keep him."** Suddenly Zargus's attitude changes abruptly and she is back to being the most loving alpha female anyone could ask for. **'She is crazy when she is like that!'** Thought Tarsas.

But as Tarsas looked at Zargus play with the human hatchling. He couldn't help, but smile. The baby then let out a huge yawn. **"I better go lay him down with Toothless."** Said Zargus. She went farther in the cave and came to a rock this branches in the middle almost like a nest. Zargus warmed the rock a little with her blast and put the baby boy with a cute black hatchling that was curled up like a cat. Tarsas came in with the blanket and put it over both of them. That is when they noticed the stitching on the blanket.

 **"What is that?"** Asked Zargus quietly. Tarsas took a closer look and it was writing, norse writing. **"It is the humans language…Norse I believe they called it."** Said Tarsas. This was stitched into the blanket 'H-I-C-C-U-P'. **"I think it means Hiccup."** Said Tarsas with a nod of approval to his slight norse reading. Zargus looked at the baby strangely. **"What a weird name for such a cute hatchling."** Said Zargus lightly rubbing her nose against Hiccups, making the boy sneeze lightly, then fall back to sleep.

 **"I like it."** Quietly announce Tarsas. Zargus smiled at her mate then at the hatchlings. **"My little Toothless and Hiccup."**

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Me: How was it? If you have any questions so far, leave it in the review box and I'll answer it in the next chapter…If I can.


	2. Chapter 2: The Night Fury Gem

Me: Enjoy my second chapter! I do not own How To Train Your Dragon Franchise. This is owned by DreamWorks Animation and I don't make any money off this what so ever. This is the answer to Nightfurylov3r's question.

(Author Points)

Action

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Dragon Talking"**

' **Dragon Thinking'**

"One dragon and one person speaking the same thing at the same time"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Chapter Two: The Night Fury Gem

Over the next few years, the Night Fury family took care of Hiccup as their very own hatchling. It took a while to figure out that he couldn't eat raw fish bits like his brother hatchling Toothless. So when Tarsas figured out that hatchling Hiccup needed milk to eat, he went to a nearby village and stole a yak. From there the Night Fury family learned a lot about humans and what they need and what they don't need. They taught him how to walk on his back feet like a human and inadvertently taught Toothless the same thing, but he preferred to walk on all four. (Dragon…Duh!)

Hiccup grew up learning to speak dragoness and how to take care of dragons. He always wished to fly like his family, up high in the sky. Tarsas and Zargus raised Hiccup and Toothless as equals and as brothers. Hiccup helped Toothless catch fish to eat and Toothless took Hiccup flying. Both of them had a deep bond, they understood each other. The Night Fury parents also noticed their human hatchling like to make things. He would pull down tree limbs and tie them off with vines. He made himself his very own bed. He tied one side to one rocky wall and the other to the other side. He called it a 'Hammock'.

He built a door for the cave and when Zargus was expecting again, he with the help of Toothless make beds for their new siblings. When he came to them with questions, they tried their best to answer with the most confidence. They both blushed when the question , 'Where do eggs come from?' came out of young Hiccups mouth. Even more when the same question caught the attention and interest of Toothless. Those two were the best team and they both loved their parents a lot. But they had a need, a need for adventure.

A need to see the world and to meet new dragons and learn new things. This lead them to go to nearby island villages and even though they did learn new things, but they always got ground by their parents who were scared to death something happened to them. **"The people in villages are dangerous. You cannot just go in one, especially with Toothless. People are vikings and vikings kill dragons. You must not go again you two. Okay?"** Said Tarsas who spoke to both Toothless and Hiccup. They both nodded. (Yeah Right)

Soon after that the Night Fury parents introduced Hiccup to a family of Deadly Nadders that live on the island with them. Hiccup and Toothless soon became best friends with the Deadly Nadder hatchlings. Hiccup, being who he was, pushed Toothless in front of a blue female Nadder that was a little younger than Toothless. Toothless couldn't say a word and just kept stuttering and staring. Thankfully, the blue nadder didn't seem to mind and did a dragon version of a chuckle. Later that night, Hiccup teased Toothless about being in love with the blue nadder called Stormfly.

TWO YEARS AGO FROM PRESENT…

One day as Hiccup was trying to make a pair of wings to fly, Zargus came up to her Alpha. **"Tarsas, there are dragons talking about some vikings. They say the vikings are looking for the dragon gems."** Said Zargus worriedly. Tarsas looked at her taking his eyes off the boy that is about to jump off a cliff. **"How would they even know about the dragon gems?"** Asked Tarsas shocked. **"I don't know, but we have one. We could make a…"** Started Zargus.Tarsas looked at her with a serous face, **"A guardian?"** She nodded.

With Hiccup a few seconds earlier…

" **I hate my name. Toothless, thats the worst name."** ComplainedToothless. Hiccup looked over at him, "Really? You should be honored to have that name." Toothless came closer and inspected Hiccup's work. **"Honored? Why?"** Asked Toothless as he tilted his head towards Hiccup. Hiccup smiled at him and said, "You are the very first Night Fury to be born without his retractable teeth out. Plus, you just think that blue Deadly Nadder doesn't like your name. What was her name? Stormfly, I believe." Toothless blushed and lowered his head. Hiccup just laughed.

Hiccup looked over to his parents and saw that they weren't watching him and Toothless right now, but talking to each other. He put the two straps around his arms and made sure the wings were in the perfect position on his back. Hiccup excitedly whispered, "They aren't looking! Its time!" Toothless looked down the cliff and then back at Hiccup, **"Are you sure this is going to work? You did make this out of sticks and tree leaves."** Hiccup nodded his head with confidence and proudly proclaimed, "Today, I'm going to fly like a dragon!" Toothless raised his head at him with a tilt as if to say 'Really?'

Hiccup stepped back about a foot, then took a deep breath. He started to run and when he got to the edge of the cliff and jumped! For a few seconds he was floating there in mid-air, then he took a nose dive down. "Toothless! Help!" Yelled Hiccup as he was coming near the ground. Both Night Fury parents were racing trying to get there in time after they saw him jump. As Hiccup was about three feet from the ground, he closed his eyes and he thought he would feel pain. When he didn't, he opened his eyes to see that Toothless had him by his stomach area in his front claws. Toothless bent his head down to look at Hiccup and he gave him his gummy smile.

Toothless landed at the cave entrance and plopped Hiccup on the ground next to him. **"I knew it wasn't going to would."** Said Toothless. Hiccup disagreed, "No. I just miscalculated the updraft of the wind. Let's try again." Toothless sighed and shook his head. Before either one could move an inch, their parents appeared right in front of them and they were NOT happy. **"Hiccup, how could you do that? You could have been killed!"** Stated Zargus who was very worried. She came closer and started checking to see if he had any wounds and then she checked Toothless.

Tarsas, while his female had her back turned to Hiccup, hit Hiccup lightly on the back of the head. **"What did you think you were doing?"** Asked Tarsas. Hiccup rubbed his head, "I just want to fly like you, mom, and bro do." Tarsas sighed and said, **"You are human, Hiccup. Under normal circumstances, humans cannot fly."** Hiccup picked up on his wording, "Normal circumstances? What's abnormal then?" Tarsas smirked at him and teased, **"Well, we were going to tell you, but I think this little 'flight' made me think otherwise."** He turned away pretending to leave.

Hiccup ran in front of him, waving his arms around. "Come on dad. You can trust me. I'll be good." Begged Hiccup. Tarsas made a thinking face, **"I don't know…"** Hiccup tackled his dad and they fell with Hiccup on top of Tarsas laughing. "Stop teasing him, Tarsas. Hiccup, Toothless, both of you come with us." Stated Zargus. So they all followed Zargus back to the cave. Tarsus started using his echolocation all around the back of the cave. Hiccup looked at Toothless and they both shrugged. **"Where are those blasted rocks? I can never find them."** A frustrated Tarsas said.

Zargus rolled her eye and let out a little giggle. She went to the lower right hand section of the wall and removed three big rocks. **"We must be quiet. This place echoes and we don't want to wake up the hatchlings."** Whispered Zargus. They climbed into the hole and followed the tunnel a short ways to a large open cavern. The parents led their hatchling to the center of the room. As Hiccup got closer, he could see a stand of rocks holding a small black gem. They finally reached the gem and sat around it.

" **Hiccup, son. This is a special gem. It has the power of a Night Fury in it. Every dragon species has one of these gems, but in different colors. In the right hands, this gem could give a human that power of a dragon to be a guardian, but in the wrong hands the human could kill** **all** **dragons. My mate has heard of humans searching for these gems. We have the only on the island, they are only given to the toughest of each species. We want to bind you with the gem."** Explained Tarsas. Hiccup's eye lit up and he was definitely excited. **"But Hiccup this would mean that the gem would become part of you and you would become a dragon hybrid. You wouldn't ever be able to turn back. Make your choice wisely, my darling."** Spoke Zargus.

Hiccup thought for just one moment then said, "What do I have to do to accept it?" Zargus and Tarsas smile at him and gave him hugs. **"That's not all. Toothless, son. Hiccup would need to be bonded with a dragon to an extreme point in order for this to work. You two might be able to read each other emotions and maybe even thoughts. Do you accept?"** Asked Tarsas. Toothless said, **"Yes. I do."** Tarsas nodded and Zargus started to tear up. **"Hiccup, come kneel in front of me and Toothless sit up straight beside him."** Told Tarsas. They did as asked.

Tarsas stood on his hind legs and started, **"Hiccup of the Night Fury Clan, do you promise to protect all dragons with the power that is to be given you?"** Hiccup said with no hesitation, "I do." Tarsas continued, **"Do you promise to do only good with your power and uphold justice and always** **think** **first before you act?"** Hiccup laughed lightly as his dad stressed the 'think' part, but Hiccup said, "I do."

Tarsas faced Toothless and started, **"Toothless of the Night Fury Clan, do you agree to be bonded with Hiccup, knowing everything he know?"** Toothless without hesitation said, **"I do."** Tarsas continued, **"Do you promise to help Hiccup to make decisions and to help him to see the right course of action to take?"** Toothless did a gummy smile and said, " **I do."** Tarsas motioned to Zargus to give him the gem. She grabbed it in her mouth and handed it to her alpha into his front claws. **"When I place it in you Hiccup it might hurt both of you. Do you both still agree?"** Both of them said, "I do."

Then (flying monkeys flew in and stole the gem. Just kidding. Sorry.) Tarsas gently put the gem to Hiccup's chest and then pushed. He pushed until the gem could no longer be seen, but as he did Hiccup let of a loud moan of pain and Toothless held his head. Hiccups nails went sharp along with his toenails. His skin from his hand to his elbow on both arms turned black and sprouted scales. His skin from his feet to his ankles on both feet turned black and sprouted scales, but also arched.

On the top of his head sprouted two flap like ears black and scaled in color. From the center of his forehead to just below his human ear, the skin turns black and sprouts scale on both sides. Just under his ears sprout two thin flap under both ears. Thy are black in color and are scaled. His skin on top of his spine turns black and scaled. Out of his butt bone comes a huge black scaled tail with a set of wing flaps at the end. Lastly, out of his shoulder blade comes two big black scaled wings that expand out to form beautifully. (If you don't understand look at the story picture. Basically that without the fake wing. That was hard to describe. Thank me.)

While this is going on, Toothless is still holding his head. Pictures are flashing right in front of his eyes. Things that Hiccup felt and thought came at him. He found out that Hiccup wanted him to have a nice life with Stormfly. He also found out that Hiccup wants to meet someone like him that loves dragons just as much as he does. He found out that Hiccup was very embarrassed that his 'dragon wings' didn't work and that sometimes he feel like an outcast. All of this went through Toothless' head. Suddenly, it all stopped. Toothless opened his eyes and looked at at Hiccup and saw a dragon hybrid Hiccup.

' **Looking good Hiccup.'** Toothless thought. Hiccup smiled, "Thanks Toothless. It was definitely worth the pain." Toothless looked confused and said, **"I didn't say that out loud."** They looked to their parents. Zargus rolled her eyes, **"Didn't you listen to your father? He said that you might be able to hear each others thoughts."** Hiccup smiled and thought that it was the coolest thing ever. **"From now on Zargus, Toothless, and me will have to train you how to use your new abilities. No jumping off cliff yet, okay?"** Said Tarsas. Hiccup agreed. It was a whole new chapter in his life.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Me: Wow! New record! Two thousand two hundred and eighty one words! You can also check out the picture of Hiccup on this story's picture and on my profile!

Question: Do you think I should add in a chapter to what happened to Astrid during this time or got to the present day? Your choice. Now do as I say and push that blueish button. Tired…Tired…So Tired…ZZZzzzzz


	3. Chapter 3: Island Shaking Problem

Me: Enjoy my third chapter! I do not own How To Train Your Dragon Franchise. This is owned by DreamWorks Animation and I don't make any money off this what so ever. I'm telling you now that I am changing the title of this story from "Hiccup the Night Fury" to "Guardians of Dragons" when I post the next chapter after this one. The next chapter will have Astrid and the present because I came up with something on a whim. New Character! New Dragon! Sorry this is so late!

(Author Points)

Action

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Dragon Talking/dragonese"**

' **Dragon Thinking/dragonese thinking'**

Chapter Three: Island Shaking Problem

ONE YEAR AGO…

Hiccup and Toothless was watching dragons after helping a hoard of dragons steal food from a village on the Outcast Island. With their help there were less casualties on both sides, viking got killed by the dragons less. The dragons didn't die from the viking or the evil queen dragon. As they were making sure all the dragons left the island, one dragon accidentally hit both Toothless and Hiccup hard. They both fell into the sea unconscious, unnoticed by all the other dragons, and they sunk almost half way down before a shadow fell over them. The huge shadow grabbed them in its mouth and quickly swam north of the island.

ON AN ISLAND SOUTH EAST OF OUTCAST ISLAND…

A young lady is flying on a huge, blood red monstrous nightmare that had black markings. The lady was five foot five with long brown hair pulled into a pony tail and brown eyes. She had on a red turtleneck and red pants on under a brown shirt that had green on the ends. Around her waist was a brown leather belt with green fur on the top and the bottom. She had a dark brown shoulder pads on each shoulder with straps that crossed in the front and back. The back straps where attached to a long sword and shield. On her hands were green gloves and on her feet were green boots with white fur. Her name is Uma Vega.

"Well, I don't see any intruders, Blackfire." Said Uma. "Let's go back ho…" ROAR! Both Uma's and Blackfire's head turned towards the East side of the island. "That's coming from the sea cavern! Old Simon must be in trouble!" I said shockingly. Old Simon is a tidal class scauldron; he is 104 feet long or about 32 meters long. **"We must help him!"** Yelled Blackfire. "Let's go!" Uma commanded. They turned and flew towards the sea cavern. If it is not clear already, Uma can both speak and understand dragonese. They entered into the cavern to see a very panicky Old Simon. "What's wrong Old Simon?" Uma asked.

Simon was half in the water and half out of the water. In front of him was the two bodies, one dragon and one that looked like a dragon. Blackfire landed and Uma dismounted him. She ran towards the bodies. **"They're still alive."** Simon said. She looked at one of them and gasped, "A night fury!" She rolled the night fury over on its back and put her head on his chest. She heard a gurgling noise inside. "He has water in his lungs!" She yelled. Blackfire came to her and gave her the pack on his back. She unrolled it and got out a hollow metal pipe and stuck it half way down the dragon's throat. She moved it back and forth a minute and nodded, "Airways clear."

She removed the pipe and pressed on the dragon's chest thirty times. Then, she went to the dragon's mouth and breathed in. She checked for breathing and there was none, so she continued. On her second try and dragon spit up water and started breathing. "Blackfire, Simon, roll the night fury on its back and make sure he doesn't stop breathing again." She commanded. They did as she asked. She moved over to the other body and flipped it over. "It's a hybrid, part human and part dragon. Wow." She noticed. She snapped out of her amazement daze and checked the hybrid's throat for a pulse. She waited a moment and found one.

She tilted the hybrid's head back and checked his airway, it was clear. She breathed in his mouth twice before doing thirty chest compressions. Unfortunately, it did not work…three times, but finally on the fourth time, the hybrid spit up water. She rolled, what she now noticed was a male hybrid, on his back and made sure his airways stayed clear. He had his eyes open for a little while before they rolled in the back of his head and he passed out, but still alive. She looked at the other dragons. **"The night fury passed out, but he'll be okay."** Stated Blackfire. She looked to Simon and said, "Thank you for saving them." He nodded and dropped the night fury on Blackfire's back and swam out of the cave. Uma lifted the hybrid the best she could and moved him on Blackfire.

"Is the weight too much?" Uma asked Blackfire. He shook his head and motioned for her to get on which she did. They flew out of the cave and to a medium sized house. When they landed, she unlocked the door and her, along with Blackfire, went to the guest bedrooms. Just as they finished laying their guest down on two beds, an earthquake happened and shook the whole house. It lasted about ten minutes before stopping. Uma blew out a sigh of frustration, "We must find out who keeps doing that! Let's go. We will check up on then in an hour or two." With that both of them left the house in search of the earthquake maker.

ONE HOUR AND FORTY MINUTES LATER… (For now on, I'm going to write all dragonese in bold)

Hiccup was waking up and instantly felt pain, he groaned. Toothless was already up and was watching the door preparing to protect his brother at all cost. **"Toothless…"** Hiccup called. Said dragon turned his head towards Hiccup and rushed over to him. **"Are you okay, brother Hiccup?"** Asked Toothless. Hiccup nodded and said, **"Yeah, for the most part, I'm okay."** Hiccup tried to get up, but then felt enormous amount of pain on his left butt cheek. He grunted loudly, **"Maybe, not so okay."** Just then the door opens up and a lady walks in with a monstrous nightmare behind her and two big bags in both hands.

" **Are you two okay? My name is Uma."** Uma asks in dragonese. Toothless growls at her. **"I'm no threat to you."** Uma saids holding up her hands in surrender while dropping the bags. The monstrous nightmare comes to stand in front of Toothless. **"Hi, my name is Blackfire. My partner, the lady, is a friend to all dragons. She got the water out of both yours lungs."** Blackfire stated. Toothless looked over at Uma and she smiled at him and cautiously came closer to Toothless. While this was happening, Hiccup was watching her every move. **"Here, you must be starving."** As Uma said this she tipped over one of the bags and a whole lot of fish came out, everything except eel.

Toothless looked at Hiccup then at the food. Hiccup nodded. Toothless started to chow down on the fish while Uma took two fish and cooked them using Blackfire's flame. She made her way over to Hiccup and said, **"Here, you need to eat too."** She put the fish right next to him, he looked at it for a moment. Then he started to eat. **"I'm a healer of the Knox tribe."** She started. She was looking at different parts of Hiccup. **"Are you hurt?"** She asks. Hiccup looked up from his food and said, **"Knox tribe?"** Uma smiled and said, **"We, along with a couple of other tribes, live to the south of Change-wing Island. Now, are you wounded?"** Uma leans over him trying to see if he has any wounds.

" **Just one, but you don't…"** She cut him off. **"Where?"** She asks. Hiccups blushes and point to his butt. She laughs, **"Turn over and pull down your pants."** Both of the dragons and Hiccup looks at her. **"What?"** He announces. Uma sighs, **"I need to see the damage."** Hiccup shakes his head. **"Your butt ain't the first I treated and knowing the men in my tribe, it won't be the last."** She tells looks at he weirdly. She scratches the back of her neck, **"The men for some reason keep landing on cactuses."** Finally, with a sigh, Hiccup lays down on his stomach and pulls down his pant just enough for her to see the wound.

In Hiccup's butt was a huge tooth. **"You have a huge scauldron tooth in your butt. Blackfire pass me the other bag, please."** Uma said. Blackfire nodded and passed her the other bag. She dug in it for a while before pulling out a container of green slime, tongs, and a pan. She opened the container and started to put the green slime on the area around the tooth. Suddenly, the pain slowly went away. **"That slime is a numbing agent along with a wrap** (Bandage like) **made with herbs. I'm going to take the tooth out, you shouldn't feel anything."** She said. Toothless was watching with interest what Uma was doing. She grabbed the tongs and pan and put both near my butt. She very gently took out the tooth and put both in the pan.

Blackfire grabbed the pan and took it to the door where, what looked like a gronkle, took it. Uma then started to put the slime over the whole wound and had Blackfire lick it…which was really weird and uncomfortable. Hiccup looked over at them while Toothless was on the ground laughing. **"Why did he…"** Hiccup started when Uma spoke, **"Would you rather have him seal the wound by blasting it?"** Hiccup's eyes widen and he shook his head. **"The lick was better."** She said. Suddenly, the whole room started shaking. Blackfire and Toothless ran to their friends and covered them with their wings. It lasted a while, then stopped.

The dragons uncovered the teens and Blackfire went downstairs. **"What was that?"** Asked Hiccup. Uma shook her head and said with a frown, **"I think a dragon is causing the shaking in the underground volcanic caves, but every time I try to find out who it is, the dragon tries to kill me!"** Toothless nudged Uma's arm, **"I think we can help, if you do me a favor."** Both Hiccup and Uma raised an eyebrow at him. **"What could I do for you?"** I asked. Toothless smiled and motioned to Hiccup, **"My brother, being part human, should have been taught norse, but because he lives with dragons, he hasn't. Could you teach him?"** Uma thought about it and agreed.

Over the next week, Uma taught Hiccup how to speak and write in norse language while they all tried to track the earthquaking dragon. Funny enough, it only took about a week for Hiccup to understand all the lessons. He is a really smart boy. Over that time, Hiccup talked about his home on Wild Wind Island and his dragon family. Toothless got really embarrassed when Hiccup mentioned that he had a crush on Stormfly. Uma told Hiccup about her life as a chiefest daughter and how her tribe wanted a male heir as chief, which ended up being her little brother Duke. Her tribe was raised with the belief that dragons were good and they taught even the kids how to understand and ride dragons.

She also mentioned how her parents kept on trying to marry her off and she kept on ruining the would-be weddings. After the week was over, Hiccup was fluent in norse and had met Uma's other dragon partners. Purple Mouth, the red and purple Gronkle, and Spike, the red Whispering Death with black spikes. Finally one day, Hiccup found a trail and called Uma and the other dragons to him. "What did you find?" Uma asked. Hiccup looked at me for a minute then replied, "I…I found several black scales and white skin particles." Uma looked at the skin and the scales. "The dragon has white skin and black scales and… What is this on the back of the skin?" Said Uma. She turns the skin over and sees the remains of lava. "Lava?" Questions Uma.

We followed the trail till it lead to the entrance to the volcanic caves that were under the island. Suddenly, we here a loud wail and it sounded like someone was screaming bloody murder. As we got closer, the noise got louder and louder. They made their way to the entrance and saw a huge dragon collapsed. Uma being who she is ran to the collapsed dragon while Hiccup and the other dragons followed. **"Are you okay?"** Asked Uma. The dragon has white skin with lava going threw it's body and black scales on the chest and legs with red and black fins…everywhere. The dragon picked up it's head and looked at her. **"You..you are the one who…keeps getting in…my way."** The dragon said. Uma looked insulted and before she could speak Toothless spoke, **"Are you the one who has been causing all the shaking?"**

" **Shaking?"** The dragon looks confused then it's eyes go wide and he looks at them guilty. **"Yes."** Uma turns the dragon's face to her. **"Why?! The island is becoming unstable because of your shaking!"** Yelled Uma. The dragon looks shocked. It tries to get up. **"I must rescue my family then!"** Shout the dragon. But as it got up it fell to the back to the ground. Hiccup grabbed the dragon as Uma and him gently lay the dragon down. **"Let me get this straight, your family is trapped in the caves. Right?"** Uma asked. The dragon nodded. Hiccup asked, **"Why didn't you ask Uma for help?"** The dragon looked nervous, **"I honestly thought I could do it myself. I am the strongest Lavalove in my family, but I guess…I'm not strong enough."** The dragon, Hiccup, and Toothless looked up to Uma, just to relies that Uma isn't there and neither are her dragons.

IN THE CAVE…

Uma rushed into the cave and her dragons followed her. She went to each part of the walls and found holes in them, just big enough to fit a fish through. **"Purple Mouth start on this wall and start making this hole bigger. Blackfire help her out. Spike we will start on the other wall."** Uma commanded. They all started working. Just a couple of minutes in, the others come in and start helping. An hour goes by and we have opened three caves and set free nine Lavaloves. Hiccup notices Purple Mouth looking at the lava pool at the end of the cave. **"What's wrong?"** Asks Hiccup. Purple Mouth gestures to the lava that was slowly rising. **"I think we need to hurry!"** Yells Purple Mouth. Hiccup runs to Uma and tells her the situation. **"There are two caves here left and one thats on the other side of the lava pool!"** Yells the Lavalove.

" **Spike and I will get the other cave! You guys work on these and be quick about it! We will meet you in Old Simon's cavern!"** Yelled Uma as she and Spike flew across the lava pool. The Lavalove looked nervous. **"What's wrong?"** Asked Blackfire. The Lavalove shook his head. **"My mate and hatchlings are over there."** Said the Lavalove. They all noticed the cave was at a slight slant, the lava would flow into that cave first. **'Please, be okay.'** Thought everyone. Each one wishing the Lavaloves, Spike, and Uma would make it back in one piece.

WITH UMA AND SPIKE…

They hurried over the lava pool and make it to the last blocked cave. **"Back away from the entrance!"** Yelled Uma to the other dragons inside. **"Spike, use your teeth and dig a hole."** Uma commanded. Spike's teeth started to turn and he leaned forward and started drilling threw the rock. Uma looked back and saw the lava had risen even more. **"Hurry Spike! Hurry!"** Uma rushed. Finally, Spike broke through and saw one adult Lavalove and three baby Lavalove hatchlings. **"Hi. We're here to get you out. Hurry, the lava is still rising."** Uma told the dragons. The adult grabbed the hatchlings and flew out. Uma was about to climb on Spike when she saw unhatched egg.

" **Where is the other egg!?"** Uma heard a dragon yell. Uma jumped off of Spike and grabbed the egg. "Hot! Hot! Hot!" Uma yelped. She put the egg down and looked at her hands, they were burnt. She rushed to her bag and grabbed some of Blackfire's shredded skin and wrapped the egg around it. (I bet you didn't know that some types of monstrous nightmares shred their skin and the skin is fire proof) Uma rushed to Spike with the egg in her arms and she climbed on, but by that time, the lava had started coming in the cave. **"Spike, head straight up and out!"** Uma yelled. Spike arched his back and flew straight up and dug into the ceiling with his teeth. Uma looked back and saw that the lava was following them.

" **Faster! Faster, Spike!"** Uma yelled. They broke through to the main part of the volcano. The lava was rising fast. **"Out the top of the volcano hurry!"** Uma yelled. As they flew to the top as fast as Spike's wings to flap the lava followed. **"We're going to make it!** **We** **re going to make it!** **We** **re going to make it!** **We** **re going to make it!"** Chanted Uma as she held the egg for dear life. **"Yes!"** Yelled Uma as they made it out of the volcano. The lava poured out of the volcano and into the sea. Spike roared a victory roar and flew to Old Simon's cavern. As we touch down inside, I rushed over to the Lavaloves and presented them with the egg. They were all crying. **"Thank you! My name is Core and this is my mate, Protecter."** Said the adult female lava lavalove. She kept on kissing and hugging Uma.

Thankfully she stopped to do the same to Hiccup. Uma laughed. Protector unwrapped the egg and it was then I noticed a necklace around the egg. Hiccup gasped as did Toothless. "What is it?" Uma asked. Protector lifted the necklace and brought it to Uma. As Uma what about to touch it, Hiccup ran in front of her and yelled, **"Don't touch that!"** Uma was very confused. **"Why?"** Hiccup looked at Uma. **"Because that is a very special gem. It can turn humans into Hybrids like me…permanently. You will become a guardian of dragons, but you must be bonded with the same type of dragon."** Then both Toothless and Hiccup growled at the lavaloves. **"They are suppose to tell you first."** Protector came forward and asked, **"Would you become our guardian? This gem accidentally caused the lava pools to rise with it's power. We are sorry. This is our thanks."**

" **I am bonded with Blackfire, Purple Mouth, and Spike. Would that do?"** Uma asked. Toothless asked her, **"Are you sure?"** She along with her dragons nodded and the ceremony took place. To make a long story short, Uma transformed into a hybrid and made a bond with her dragons even stronger. She grew out of her butt bone a white tail with a diamond black fin on the end. She grew a long, black and red fin from the top of her head all the way down to her tail. She gained silver claws on her hands and on her feet and parts of her skin turned white around her arms, legs, and feet. Her ears had turned into black and red fins. She also had tentacles coming out of her chin. Her chest along with each of her legs and each of her arms gained black scales. White bone extended out of her back and on the bone grew red wings. Lastly, lava filled her up making parts of her skin around her chest, back fin, and lower parts of her back leg and hands turn red with lava. All in all she looked pretty cool.

Hiccup and Toothless helped clean up the cave and move some of the eggs in her house back on the island. They were going to stay on the island. Hiccup and Toothless promised to visit often. Uma and her dragons waved bye as they flew back to Wild Wind Island. **"You know mom is going to kill us."** Said Toothless. Hiccup nodded, **"Well, at least we made a new friend and found a new guardian."** Toothless agreed.

BACK AT WILD WIND ISLAND…

Hiccup and Toothless just got back when they saw dad tending to the fire. He looked up at them, **"You two are in serous trouble."** They both gulped. Out of no where, their mother appears and yells, **"Where have you been?! No note or sign! Not even a growl! You could have died for all I know!"** This was the beginning of a very long lecture…for the both of them.

Me: Finally, done! Wow, seven pages! Check out the new dragon I talked about on the website on my profile. This is where I will be posting all of my pictures and stuff. Now, do me a favor and post a comment on both.


	4. Chapter 4: Down Goes The Fury

Me: Next chapter is here. I do not own How To Train Your Dragon Franchise. This is owned by DreamWorks Animation and I don't make any money off this what so ever.

(Author Points)

Action

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"Dragon Talking/dragonese"**

 **'Dragon Thinking/dragonese thinking'**

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Chapter Four: Down Goes The Fury

ON BERK…

Ever since his wife and newborn baby was taken away by dragons, Stoick hadn't been the same. His brother Spitelout took over chiefly duties while Stoick mourned his loss. After two weeks, Stoick became determined to hunt down and kill every dragon in the world. He went on trips to find the dragon's nest in Helheim's gate more often, but every time came back more and more furious at the dragons. He became a tough viking to all, but then a little girl was born to his best friend, Bork Hofferson, and he change a bit. Bork's little girl was small for a viking baby, not as small as Hiccup, but still small.

Stoick fell in love the moment he saw her. Bork named Stoick godfather and named the baby girl Astrid after a Goddess. She had long blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. As Astrid grew up, she was taught how to fight and kill dragons. Astrid became good friends with a girl named Ruffnut Thorston. Ruffnut was a lanky female viking with blonde hair. She had a twin named Tuffnut that looked basically the same, but in male form. Astrid is constantly getting hit on by the heir to the tribe. Now, if it was anyone else, they would like getting hit on the next heir to the tribe, but not her. The next heir to the Hooligan Tribe was a short, bulk, black haired boy named Snotlout Jorgenson. He was, to put it lightly, a major bully. He bullied anyone smaller than him.

One such person, who is actually bigger than him, but shyer, was Fishlegs. A very large and husky boy who was actually very smart. He just tried to stay out of the way most of the time. What made everything worst, was the fact that her Godfather, Stoick, wanted her to marry Snotlout. To be made the chieftess, for the good of the tribe.

*Astrid's POV*

It was night and me and my friends, including Snotlout, was filling up the water buckets at the well. Snotlout was again trying to impress me by trying and failing to lift five buckets of water on his shoulders, hands, and head.

"I'm going to push him." Whispered Ruffnut to Astrid. Astrid just sighed as Ruffnut went behind Snotlout as he finally got a bucket of water to balance on his head. Ruffnut got right behind him, when a older viking comes out of nowhere screaming, "DRAGONS!" This noise scares Snotlout and makes him drop all the buckets of water all over him.

Dragons started coming out of the darkness and blasting everything in site. My friends and I, plus Snotlout, got to our posts by the water buckets. The dragons were raining down fire on Berk again. Most people would leave, but this is our home and we will protect it. You see everyone on this island has a job, our job is to put out fires when someone yells… "FIRE!" Yelled a viking. Like that. We all grabbed a water bucket and ran to were the fire were. Just as I put my water on the fire and turned around, a dragon blasted apart the rest of the house we were trying to save, making a fiery background behind us all.

You see, we are the next line of vikings and in a few days we will be starting dragon training to become true vikings. Whoever does the best, gets the honor of killing their first dragon in front of the entire village. Here on Berk, killing a dragon is the best thing ever. For example, I look over to my left and see a group of small dragons, those are Terrible Terrors. Killing on of those will at least get one noticed, but they are considered very easy. Which is why they are left to the more dumber vikings like Snotlout.

I look over to see a brown big slug of a dragon with small wings, that is a Gronkle. Taking down one of those will definitely earn you some points with the village. Boom! Boom! I turn my head to the booming, I said two headed beast of a dragon. That is a Zippleback, two heads twice the viking status. "Reload! I'll take care of this." I here is Stoick yell. He is fighting a dragon that is lighting itself on fire. That dragon is a Monstrous Nightmare, only the best Vikings go after those like my dad and the chief, but if I do the best in Dragon training I will earn my right to kill that monster in front of everyone.

Hoooooooooo! The whistling sound caught everyones attention and the blacksmith named Gobber yelled, "NIGHTFURY! GET DOWN!" This dragon is the only dragon that no one has every killed. It is the offspring of lighting and death itself. This dragon never is seen other than its shadow and it never takes any food and… BOOOOOOOM! Stoick jumps off the catapult and rolls, then lands on his feet on the ground. It never misses. Even worst we have two Nightfuries to deal with. No one really believes this except me, but I swear I see two shadows.

I will kill that Nightfury! No one tries to kill my chief! I grab my ax off my back and rush to the cliff at the . I hear the the Nightfury blast one of our statues and I see its shadow above me. I fling my ax and I hear the monster roar, but fly off. My ax hits the ground with a loud thump. I pick it up and notice blood dripping off of it. I smiled at least I wounded it. I suddenly stiffen as I feel heat at the base of my neck. I slowly turn around and see a Monstrous Nightmare behind me. I give a loud war cry as a swing my ax at the monster.

Out of no where my dad lands on the head of the giant beast with the chief, they start slamming their hammers against the monster's head. "Astrid, get back to the well!" Yelled Stoick. I huffed, but nodded. I ran back to the other teenagers. As I was going back I noticed other dragons stealing fish, sheep, and chicken. I yelled, "DRAGONS!" The other vikings noticed I was pointing to the food storage and they started to make their way there, but before they could that damn Nightfury blasted right in front of all of us. I was flung, to my displeasure, into Snotlout's arms. "Hi, babe. I got you." He said as he winked at me. I sent the butt of my ax into his stomach.

"I didn't need nor want you help!" I said angrily. We all look up to see half our stockpile of fish, sheep, chicken, and other food is being flown away by the dragons. Stoick yells angrily and stomps off to do his chiefly duties. I go to my house and start cleaning my ax. Dad walks in and says, "Astrid… What were you doing on that cliff?" I show him the now bloody rag I was using to clean my ax. "I was trying to kill the Nightfury." I said. He takes the rag and examines it. "I, at least, wounded him." I told him. He was very proud of me. "I'm going to go train in the forest. I'll see you at dinner dad." I said. He responded, "Be careful." "Always dad." I respond.

I walked out into the forest just as the sky fills up with lights from the sun. 'I almost got that stupid Nightfury!' I think angrily to myself. I went farther out this time because Snotlout was trying to follow me. I can't believe the chief wants me to marry that…that…muttonhead! I hit a tree limb and dodge it as it comes back to hit me. As I dodge, I turned to the side to see the branch was part of a fallen tree. I admit, but only to myself, I am curious as to what happened. I followed the fallen trees and dug up ground to a wounded Nightfury. 'If I kill this dragon, then I will be the best viking in all of history!' I thought. It was not to be.

Just as I was getting closer, another dragon flew over me to the wounded dragon. I ducked down under some bushes and watch what was happening. This new dragon looked like it was…walking on…two legs. It whined at the wounded dragon and then picked up the wounded dragon and was about to fly off. When, suddenly, the dragon turns to me and I see the face of this dragon. I almost grasp. It looked almost human like. It looked at my hiding spot as if it knew I was there. My heart was beating faster than it has ever beat. The dragon then turns and fly away towards Raven Point.

'What the hell did I just see?!' I yell in my mind. I get up and slowly walk back to my home. I get to my house and have dinner with dad. "Did you have fun training?" He asked. I nodded. He looked worried, "Are you okay dear?" I take a deep breath and say, "Yeah. I think I just over did it. I'm going to bed early today." He nods and kisses me on my head. I get to my room and sit on my bed. "What was that?" I ask myself. I need to find out, but I also need to get ready for dragon training tomorrow. Knock. Knock. I look to the door, "Yes?" Dad comes in and sits on the bed with me, "Chief, me, and some of the other vikings are going to Helheim's gate for one last hunt before winter." I nod my head, "Just come back." He smiles, but makes no promises as he leaves the room. 'What was that dragon and why didn't it attack me? It knew I was there.' I thought as I tried to close my eyes.

*Hiccup's POV*

*With Hiccup and Toothless in Raven Point Cove*

I fly down to the cove and check on Toothless's wound with a bag of fish on my back. **"Hey, bud. How are you going?"** I ask. He looks at my like I was stupid. **"Oh, I'm fine. I just got this huge wound from a smart ass, blonde viking girl with an ax as sharp as a Deathly Nadder's tail spike."** Toothless said sarcastically. I laugh and say, **"Where did you learn sarcasm?"** Toothless once again looks at Hiccup, **"From you where else."** I laugh as I put the fish by Toothless's mouth. As he starts eating as carefully as possible, I look at his wound and bandage it up as best as possible. **"We'll be stuck here are for a few days as you heal."** I said. His responses was, **"Crap."** We both had the same thought running through our minds, **'Mother is going to kill us…"**

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Me: How was that? Sorry, I haven't updated. My sister and mother has been playing wizard101.


End file.
